Demônio do Norte
by EnyaFlowers
Summary: Sansa faz uma oração à árvore-coração e seu futuro é comprometido quando uma corsa realiza o encontro entre ela e o Demônio do Norte. [Sansa Ramsay]
1. Chapter 1

**Demônio do Norte**

Winterfell - 295 DD.

Sansa estava furiosa. Na noite anterior Arya, sua irmã mais nova, a presenteou com um bocado de estrume escondido em seu colchão de penas o que resultou em uma péssima noite de sono em um dos quartos de visitas de Winterfell onde o colchão era feito de palha. Como se isso não pudesse ter sido horrível o suficiente, quando ela reclamou da atitude da irmã para os pais tanto Lorde Eddard quanto Lady Catelyn não puniram Arya como ela esperava, apenas orientaram para que as duas se entendessem. Aparentemente os seus pais estavam mais ocupados em organizar a chegada do novo bebê, o quinto filho do casal. Seus outros irmãos reagiram de forma ainda mais drástica quando ouviram sobre o ocorrido, rindo da atitude escolhida pela caçula para atormentar a mais velha. Até mesmo Theon Greyjoy se uniu ao coro de zombaria.

\- Quero ver se continuarão a rir depois de me vingar de todos eles! - Exclamou para si mesma enquanto adentrava o Bosque Sagrado na manhã seguinte do acontecimento.

A primeira filha mulher de Lorde Stark podia ter só os seus sete anos e meio, mas era tão vaidosa e caprichosa quanto uma mulher adulta e sentia-se terrivelmente ofendida quando as coisas não saiam do seu agrado.

\- Poderia me vingar deles da mesma forma que Arya me humilhou - A ideia fez com que seus lábios se alargassem em um sorriso que não durou muito tempo. Pensar em ter de recolher um monte de estrume por conta própria enjoava o seu estômago. Ter deitado em um colchão cheio de fezes de animais era o máximo de contato que ela teria com excrementos por um longo tempo.

\- O que eu posso fazer, então? - Se questionou enquanto adentrava o Bosque Sagrado. Talvez se perguntasse aos Deuses Antigos eles lhe mostrassem o caminho, mesmo que no fundo ela acreditasse que os deuses não aprovariam esta ideia de vingança.

Com o início do verão o Bosque Sagrado estava em seu máximo esplendor. As árvores exibiam as suas folhagens no verde mais vibrante possível, algumas exibiam flores e outras davam frutos, exceto o grande represeiro com a face do Deus esculpido. A árvore sagrada era branca, seu tronco largo e as folhas avermelhadas. Nunca nenhuma flor, muito menos um fruto fora germinado pela árvore-coração. De frente para o represeiro havia a lagoa termal que emitia um calor muito bem vindo aquela hora da manhã. Independente da estação, o Norte de Westeros sempre era abençoado com o frio, claro que com mais intensidade no inverno, pelo menos era isso que Sansa ouvia daqueles que já tiveram o prazer de viajar para o Sul. _Um dia também irei para o Sul_, dizia a si mesma sempre que ouvia histórias de Porto Real e Correrrio.

Em sinal de respeito, Sansa ajoelhou-se de frente para o represeiro, fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos na frente do próprio peito como vira diversas vezes o seu pai fazer. Não tinha certeza como começar uma oração, mas isso não a impediu de fazer o seu melhor. Primeiro ela começou pedindo bênção para a sua mãe que estava carregando um novo irmãozinho seu na barriga. Pediu para que os deuses lhe dessem uma irmã e que dessa vez fosse menos selvagem do que Arya. Também pediu por um verão longo, pela saúde de seus entes queridos, por mais menestréis em Winterfell e por fim que descobrisse uma forma de fazer com que sua irmã sentisse o que era ser atormentada por uma arteirice.

Depois de ter feito a prece a garotinha continuou com os olhos fechados na esperança de receber a realização de seu pedido feito aos Deuses do Norte. Quando finalmente os abriu procurou o rosto esculpido no tronco da árvore-coração. A face permanecia rígida com as eternas lágrimas vermelhas imóveis. Nenhuma palavra lhe foi dirigida, nem o vento trouxe consigo um sussurro como resposta as suas preces. _Talvez os deuses não tenham me ouvido_, pensou e se recusou a rezar para eles novamente.

Com relutância pôs-se em pé lançando um olhar zangado àquele rosto. Sansa se arrependeu amargamente de ter feito isso. Havia algo naqueles grandes olhos vazados ensanguentados que a fez sentir como se estivesse sendo observada. Com medo a garota cambaleou um passo para trás e então um movimento vindo de dentro do bosque chamou sua atenção fazendo com que seu coração perdesse o ritmo.

As folhas atrás da árvore-coração farfalharam e gravetos foram quebrados indicando a presença de algo ou alguém ali.

\- Quem está aí? - A garota questionou com sua voz infantil cheia de temores. Algo dentro de si dizia que podia ser um filho da floresta e ao mesmo tempo dizia que podia ser a chave para se vingar de Arya e de seus irmãos.

Mais uma vez não houve resposta alguma, contudo ao ouvir as palavras disparadas ao ar, o que quer que estivesse ali desatou a afastar-se do Bosque Sagrado, mas antes de fazê-lo Sansa pôde ver de relance a anca de uma corsa no meio das folhagens.

Sansa nunca havia visto uma corsa ou um cervo vivo em sua vida. Algo no animal a fascinou e antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo ela acompanhou o animal, embrenhando-se no meio das árvores.

A corsa era muito mais rápida do que qualquer humano, contudo pela mata ser fechada a habilidade de se camuflar se fazia mais importante do que a agilidade. Não demorou muito para que Sansa conseguisse alcançar aquele animal tão esbelto e perceber que ela estava procurando alguma coisa, farejando o chão cada vez que parava e virando seu longo pescoço de um lado para o outro enquanto as orelhas vibravam na espreita de qualquer som que indicasse a presença de outro ser vivo dentro de seu alcance.

_Coitadinha, deve estar perdida_, constatou. Era incomum ver cervos andando sozinhos e tão próximos de Winterfell. Aquela deveria ter se perdido do grupo com quem andava e a aproximação do animal dos humanos poderia ser explicada pelo fato da temporada de caça na Mata de Lobos ter sido suspensa pela gravidez da Lady Stark. _Se eu a seguir talvez encontre outros de sua espécie_. Esta perspectiva esquentou o coração de Sansa e durante toda a perseguição esqueceu-se completamente do desejo de vingança que havia nutrido.

Quando saíra de casa naquela manhã para ir ao Bosque Sagrado o sol mal havia nascido e agora enquanto olhava para o céu que estava visível através das copas das árvores ela percebeu o quão tarde já deveria ser. _Devo ter perdido o almoço_, lamentou ao sentir sua barriga reclamar de fome. A esta hora alguns servos deveriam estar procurando por ela. Septã Mordane provavelmente a repreenderia por ter sido imprudente, ficando tanto tempo fora de casa. _Eu avisei que iria ao Bosque Sagrado_, mas ela não estaria lá quando viessem procurá-la. Sansa engoliu em seco percebendo o quão mal ela havia agido. A corsa ainda estava perdida dentro daquela mata e agora Sansa também. Se a corsa que tinha o faro melhor do que ela não conseguia achar o caminho de volta ao lado dos seus, quem dera uma simples criança humana que nunca estivera mais longe do que alguns passos fora da fortaleza de seu castelo e na companhia de conhecidos.

\- Eu preciso voltar - Desesperou-se.

Já não se importava mais em seguir o animal perdido e muito menos em elaborar um plano de vingança. Naquele momento ela só queria voltar para o calor das paredes de Winterfell e ver aqueles rostos conhecidos.

Sansa correu até as pernas começarem a arder e a respiração sair entrecortada. O medo e o exercício faziam com que o seu coração se chocasse contra sua caixa torácica. O terror a estava dominando. Não conseguia se lembrar do caminho que a levara até ali. A garota não havia seguido uma linha reta e tinha caminhado por um bom par de horas. Talvez tenha andado por ainda mais tempo, era difícil contar as horas quando se é tão nova e o sol está a maior parte oculto por uma selva.

\- Eu quero ir pra casa... - Choramingou, sentindo os olhos umedecerem.

Sansa apoiou-se em uma árvore e escorregou pelo tronco dela, sentando-se em um grande raiz saltada. A garota abraçou os próprios joelhos em uma atitude de proteção.

Os deuses deveriam estar castigando-a por sua vaidade. Mesmo que Arya tivesse agido de má fé com ela, não era próprio de uma _lady_ procurar vingança. Agora, por sua culpa ela estava presa na Mata de Lobos e uma das únicas coisas que conseguia pensar era nos contos de sua velha ama sobre as criaturas que viviam ali. _Snarks e Gramequins, Lobos Gigantes, Filhos da Floresta e Gigantes._ A voz da senhora ecoava em sua cabeça, seguida pela de sua mãe que se referia à essas criaturas como Demônios do Norte. _É assim que os sulistas conhecem os seres das florestas do Norte_. Sansa nunca havia visto nenhum desses seres, mas com sua imaginação conseguia visualizar todos eles. _Se eles me encontrarem eu nunca mais verei minha família_, chorou feito a criança que ela de fato era.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo mais ela desperdiçou naquele lugar sem fazer nada. Ela só sabia que quando se levantou sua perna e seu quadril estavam gelados pela umidade vinda do solo que vazou através de sua capa e de seu vestido de lã acinzentado, criando uma grande mancha marrom, prendendo algumas folhas velhas no tecido que sentara em cima. Entretanto a garota não sentira o gelado em sua pele ao pôr-se em pé. O coração mais uma vez estava disparado e sua cabeça estava virada para o lado direito, de onde ela julgou ter vindo o grito de um animal ferido.

\- A corsa... - Recordou-se de sua velha amiga que havia abandonado ao decidir procurar o seu caminho de volta.

Com o grito agonizante do animal diversas aves voaram para o lado oposto de onde veio o som e Sansa se questionou se estava fazendo certo ao caminhar na direção do caos. A corsa poderia ter se ferido e ela duvidava que pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-la, mas sabia que se fosse um caçador que tivesse abatido o animal ela teria chance de ser levada de volta em segurança para casa. _Mas se for gramequins..._ engoliu em seco com a possibilidade. Se fosse realmente um demônio do Norte, então ela estaria precipitando a sua própria morte.

\- Não são caçadores... - Sussurrou para si mesma.

O animal que emitira aquele som histérico ainda permanecia vivo. Quanto mais próxima ela estava do bicho, mais claro era o grito que a fera emitia.

\- Talvez ele esteja machucado - Disse, em busca de algo que a convencesse a continuar. _Ou talvez seja uma armadilha feita pelos filhos da floresta para te capturar._

No fim do percurso seus passos estavam tão arrastados que demorou mais do que o necessário para cruzar a última fileira de árvores e encontrar uma clareira no meio da mata fechada que ostentava um represeiro possuidor de uma face diferente daquela do Bosque Sagrado de Winterfell.

Os lábios de Sansa se entreabriram em surpresa e maravilha e decidindo que não queria expor a sua figura por completo, se escondeu atrás de um arbusto de amoras silvestres.

Dependurado pelas pastas traseiras em um dos grandes galhos da árvore-coração estava o animal que soltava aquele grito de sofrimento, cada vez com uma intensidade mais baixa, como se estivesse perdendo a voz. A garota reconheceu como sendo um cervo filhote, talvez fosse aquela criaturinha que a corsa estava procurando. _Ele grita de uma forma tão horrível_... Sansa estreitou os olhos para ver melhor o que se tratava. Era óbvio que uma criatura era responsável por ter amarrado o bebê-cervo daquela forma, isso não a admirou, o que de fato a admirou foi o que alguém se mostrou capaz de fazer com um animal indefeso como aquele. O bebê-cervo não estava diminuindo a intensidade do choro por estar perdendo a voz e sim por estar morrendo. Toda a pele do animal havia sido removida de seu corpo enquanto seu coração ainda batia. A garota viu-se obrigada a elevar as mãos à boca para que sua voz não se unisse à do animal moribundo. Se não tivesse tão chocada com aquela visão ela teria se entregado ao pranto.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Nunca soubera de tamanha maldade e questionou a espécie do ser que fizera aquilo. Com certeza não era um humano. Sansa conhecia muitos lordes e cavaleiros e tinha certeza absoluta que nenhum deles era capaz de fazer algo como aquilo, não enquanto o animal ainda estivesse vivo. Em seus contos a velha ama nunca retratou nada semelhante à isso, mas ela também nunca se aprofundou nas façanhas de todas as criaturas da floresta. _Snarks e gramequins! Foram snarks e gramequins!_, acusou ao se recordar da descrição dos filhos da floresta, dos Outros, dos gigantes e dos lobos. Com exceção dessas duas espécies, o destino do bebê-cervo não podia ser atribuído a mais ninguém.

_\- Gramequins e snarks são muito inteligentes, minha criança. - _A velha ama lhe disse_. - São criaturas traiçoeiras que vivem cobertas de sujeira. Eles se alimentam do medo do ser humano e gostam da carne de crianças de até seus doze anos. Sua pele é morena para que se camuflem no meio das matas, mas não se sabe se são realmente morenos ou se são cobertos por uma grossa camada de sujeira, já que detestam água. Seus olhos são brancos para que enxerguem melhor à noite e seus dentes são pontudos, assim como as unhas das mãos e dos pés para que possam subir com agilidade nas árvores e furar sua presa como se cortassem manteiga. Os Septões os chamam de Demônios do Norte, mas os nortenhos os identificam como Gramequins e Snarks. Quando você ver um deles, Sansa, corra o máximo que puder e não olhe para trás. Apesar de não serem nada além de bestas eles têm a forma humana. Não se deixe enganar, garotinha, nunca diga o seu nome, caso o contrário eles levarão sua vida._

Sansa fez como a velha ama ordenara. Sem olhar para trás para ver se estava sendo seguida ou não ela desatou a correr pelo mesmo caminho que viera ou que ao menos julgara ter vindo.

A garota já não tinha mais a mesma energia do começo de sua aventura e logo começou a arfar, diminuindo a velocidade a cada segundo. Estava tão esbaforida que não se preocupou em silenciar os seus passos como costumava fazer enquanto brincava de esconde-esconde e pega-pega com os irmãos. Dessa vez foram poucas as folhas e os gravetos secos que seus pés perdoaram e trouxe consigo uma tempestade de ventos que farfalhou os arbustos. Se não houvessem snarks e gramequins vindo atrás dela, provavelmente agora estariam.

Sem aguentar dar um passo a mais, a garota se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e olhou furtivamente para o caminho que acabara de traçar. Não havia nada atrás dela e nenhum barulho além do vento, dos pássaros, do choro abafado do bebê-cervo ao longe e do seu próprio coração batendo nos ouvidos podiam ser escutados.

Felizmente ou infelizmente esta sinfonia durou por pouco tempo, recebendo um som a mais que ecoou há milímetros de distância do topo de sua cabeça. Em suas costas alguém disparou uma flecha que vibrou ao se prender no casco grosso da árvore centenária em que se escondera. Preocupada com o que deixara para trás, não se dera conta do perigo que estava em sua frente.

Girando rapidamente sobre os calcanhares os seus olhos se maravilharam com a figura de um rapaz robusto, com ar selvagem e roupas de senhor, o que dava incoerência ao que ele demonstrava ser apesar de estar encoberto por terra, folhagens e suor. O que mais assustou Sansa no que ela viu não foi nem a flecha que quase a matou e sim os pálidos olhos acinzentados daquela criatura das matas que quase se ocultavam pela cortina de longas madeixas castanhas que caiam sobre sua face alva.

_Você deve correr. Corra! Corra! _comandou a si mesma. Os pensamentos foram em vão. Suas pernas não obedeciam sua mente. Estava fraca e hipnotizada. Desejava também desviar o olhar, mas aquele ser prendia toda sua atenção. Nem ele e nem ela se falaram ou se moveram por algum tempo. Os grandes lábios carnudos dele estavam entreabertos empregando um ar bobo naquela face cruel. Sansa percebeu que ele não deveria ser muito mais velho do que Robb, atribuindo à ele uns treze ou quatorze anos.

O farfalhar de folhas alguns metros deles foi o que rompeu o contato visual que formaram. Sem dizer nada o rapaz caminhou em sua direção, retirou a flecha que prendera na árvore acima da cabeça da garota e ajeitando-a em seu arco partiu em direção do barulho.

Com o afastamento daquele ser de olhos pálidos Sansa finalmente se permitiu respirar com naturalidade. Até onde sabia aquele garoto poderia ser um demônio do Norte. Não era algo humano aqueles olhos pálidos. Na verdade eles se identificavam na descrição de _snarks e gramequins_ que a velha ama lhe deu. _Não reparei em suas unhas e não pude ver os seus dentes, talvez eles sejam pontudos_... gemeu com o pensamento. _Mas se ele for um demônio do Norte, por que não me atacou? _pensou. Ela era uma criança de quase oito anos, ele deveria gostar de sua carne, não que ela fizesse questão de ser devorada. _Ele pode muito bem ser só um garoto humano_, o pensamento encheu seu coração de esperança e sem pensar duas vezes ela o seguiu pelo caminho em que ele desaparecera. Não foi necessário muito tempo para que ela o encontrasse.

O rapaz estava se movendo com cautela por trás de grandes arbustos silvestres e esgueirando-se atrás das árvores de olho em algo que Sansa não conseguiu enxergar até que tivesse se aproximado mais. Quando fez isso os seus olhos se maravilharam com a visão da corsa que levara ela a se embrenhar na mata. A garota sabia que era o mesmo animal pois aquela corsa tinha uma mancha branca característica no formato de uma máscara que abrangia a extensão de seu focinho e de seus olhos.

A corda do arco esticou ao seu máximo, Sansa escutou o barulho e soube naquele segundo que o rapaz iria disparar a flecha que mataria o pobre animal.

\- Não a mate! - A garota exclamou, fazendo com que a corsa percebesse a presença de humanos e corresse para longe dali.

A flecha escapou do arco, mas não havia sido lançada. A surpresa do rapaz foi tão grande que deixou sua arma cair aos seus pés e os seus olhos pálidos escureceram ao perder sua caça. Toda a sua frustração foi descontada em Sansa.

\- Você arruinou minha caçada! - Gritou com o rosto vermelho.

Sansa sentiu vergonha de sua atitude, entretanto ela precisava salvar a vida daquela criatura da natureza, mesmo que seja por culpa dela que ela tenha se perdido ali. Tendo consciência de seu erro, sentiu-se incapacitada de voltar a fazer contato visual com aquele indivíduo, optando por olhar para os próprios pés e segurar ambas as mãos contra o seu peito para que o rapaz não percebesse que ela tremia.

\- Por que você estava me seguindo!? - O garoto perguntou ainda aos gritos e aproximou-se da garota, fazendo sombra sobre sua figura ao parar com menos de seis passos de distância entre eles por ser bem mais alto e robusto do que ela.

Continuar em silêncio era uma opção tão confortável que se o bom-senso não tivesse a forçado a falar teria continuado assim.

\- Estou perdida... - Confessou em um sussurro e os seus olhos tornaram a se encontrar e permaneceram assim por um tempo tão longo quanto a primeira vez.

Foi a chegada de outro indivíduo que rompeu a ligação visual que formaram.

A nova figura trajava uma roupa tão remendada que parecia que ele estava vestindo trapos. O rosto era coberto por marcas de bexiga, o cabelo castanho escasso revelava traços de calvice no topo da cabeça e mesmo que ele fosse vinte anos mais moço do que de fato era e tivesse a idade daquele rapaz de olhos pálidos ele não seria nem um pouco bonito, principalmente exalando aquele odor que anunciou sua presença na região antes que se revelasse para os dois jovens.

Em instinto Sansa tampou o nariz e a boca com as mãos para que não fosse tão afetada por aquele cheiro desagradável que se assemelhava ao de animal morto que teve a carcaça abandonada ao ar livre por dias. _Esse deve ser o cheiro de um demônio_, constatou.

\- Finalmente o encontrei, mestre! Caçou mais alguma coisa? - O mais velho deles falou, indicando que eram conhecidos.

\- Silêncio, Fedor! - O garoto de olhos pálidos exclamou, olhando de seu servo para Sansa.

O homem chamado de _Fedor_ acompanhou os olhos de seu mestre e só então percebeu a presença da garotinha que tinha os olhos esbugalhados e parecia lutar muito para se manter em pé tamanho era os tremores que tinha no corpo.

\- Milorde caçou uma menininha, heh? - O homem riu e então se silenciou, analisando o achado de seu mestre.

\- Não ainda - O jovem respondeu, preparando outra flecha em seu arco e a mirando em Sansa.

A garota vendo aquilo arfou. O rapaz pretendia feri-la como se fosse um animal qualquer. Lembrou-se do bebê-cervo que vira pouco tempo atrás e do fato de ter-lhe roubado a caça. Sansa fechou os olhos com toda a força achando que aquela seria uma compensação justa pelo o que fizera, embora preferisse não ter de passar por aquilo. Em sua cabeça ela tinha um espaço que questionava se aqueles dois não seriam os _snarks e gramequins_ que esfolaram o pequeno cervo. Se eles fossem, eles bem que podiam tirar toda a sua pele enquanto ela ainda estivesse viva e então tostar a sua carne para se alimentarem dela. Aflita com os seus próprios pensamentos ela desatou a chorar.

\- Odeio crianças choronas! - O rapaz exclamou com o rosto ainda mais avermelhado.

\- Você vai preferir não soltar esta flecha, milorde! - Fedor o alertou, entrando no meio dos dois - Não percebeu de quem ela é filha? - O homem fedido sorria em sua fala tamanha era a empolgação que tinha - Olhe bem para ela! - Ordenou, saindo do meio deles assim que o rapaz abaixou sua arma.

Dessa vez o garoto a examinou dos pés a cabeça, levando o seu tempo para observá-la da forma mais profunda possível tomando notas sobre a identidade dela. _Não se deixe enganar, garotinha, nunca diga o seu nome, caso o contrário eles levarão sua vida, _as palavras da velha ama ecoaram em sua cabeça.

\- Ela é uma Stark de Winterfell! - Fedor exclamou, aplaudindo a descoberta mesmo que o seu senhor não tivesse dito nada.

\- Eu posso ver com os meus próprios olhos, Fedor! - Bufou o rapaz - E até onde eu saiba não há nenhum Stark que não seja de Winterfell! - E dito isso voltou-se para a garota - Qual o seu nome, menina?

Sansa mordeu o lábio inferior para que nenhuma palavra escapasse de sua boca. _Se eu lhes der o meu nome, eles levarão minha vida! _Contudo ela precisava dar um nome. Em tom baixo para não irritar o seu mestre, a menina ouviu Fedor murmurar algo para si mesmo sobre Starks na Muralha e Karstarks.

\- Arya Stark - Respondeu. Ela desejava se vingar da irmã e esta havia sido a melhor forma que encontrara, mas no momento em que o nome deixara os seus lábios Sansa sentiu um incomodo no estômago, pois sabia que havia condenado a irmã, todavia ela mudaria de ideia.

\- Arya Stark... - O rapaz repetiu o nome que ela dera com suavidade em sua voz, algo que não combinava com ele - E o que Arya Stark faz tão longe de casa?

Sansa sentiu-se aliviada por eles terem acreditado no nome que dera. Para qualquer habitante de Winterfell a distinção entre as irmãs Starks era fácil de ser feita por Sansa ter os cabelos acobreados e Arya ter suas madeixas castanhas.

\- Eu me perdi enquanto seguia aquela mamãe corsa que você quase matou - Optou por dizer a verdade sobre este fato.

\- E como você sabe que aquela corsa era uma mãe? - Fedor a interrogou, sentindo-se curioso sobre a análise que ela fizera.

Sansa olhou de um rosto para o outro. Não tinha certeza se deveria contar o que sabia. Eles podiam devorá-la, mas se essa fosse realmente a intenção eles estavam demorando muito para agir. Ela era uma criança e estava sozinha. Se eles se alimentavam de medo aos poucos o que ela sentia ia se esvaindo.

\- Eu vi... - Mordeu o lábio por alguns segundos antes de continuar, deixando transparecer a sua agitação - ...Eu vi o filhinho dela preso na árvore-coração chorando pela sua mamãe enquanto morria sem nenhuma pele no corpo... - A lembrança trouxe lágrimas nos olhos dela.

Sansa percebeu de relance que os dois sujeitos trocaram um olhar e rapidamente após essa ação o garoto que ela não sabia o nome lhe dirigiu a palavra novamente.

\- Milady deseja voltar para casa, suponho. Estou certo? - Havia um sorriso zombeteiro estampado na face do rapaz.

Sansa meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

\- E milady acha que eu tenho o dever de levá-la em segurança para os seus familiares, não é mesmo?

Sansa poderia ter concordado com isto também. Seu pai era o Protetor do Norte o que significava que todas as Casas do Norte eram seus vassalos e aquele rapaz que era chamado de milorde pelo seu servo tinha o mesmo sotaque que ela, indicando que ele também era sujeito ao senhor seu pai.

O silêncio da garota revelou o que aquele garoto pensava e ele voltou-se para o seu servo.

\- Você sabe o que fazer, Fedor e faça antes do meu retorno. Irei levar _Lady _Arya Stark de volta para sua família - E voltou-se para Sansa, pegando-a pelo braço com uma mão e levando o seu arco na outra embrenhou-se no meio da mata para onde parecia ser o caminho que os fariam chegar à Winterfell.

\- Você está me machucando, senhor! - Choramingou, sentindo os dedos do rapaz marcarem sua pele.

\- A garotinha é muito chorona pra alguém que se embrenha na mata sozinha - Observou, sem soltá-la e sem parar de caminhar - Não sabe dos perigos que tem na Mata de Lobos?

\- Eu sei... - Recordou-se do bebê-cervo esfolado e olhou com desconfiança para o garoto. Até onde sabia aquele que disse que iria devolvê-la para a família não era de total confiança.

\- Não deveria entrar na mata, então! - Esbravejou.

\- Nem você! - Retrucou, sentindo os nervos se agitarem devido a dor que sentia no braço esquerdo onde ele a segurava.

\- O que disse!? - O rapaz cessou os passos e voltou-se para ela, furioso com o que ouvira.

Sansa engoliu em seco.

\- Eu disse "nem você"... - Respondeu com um orgulho arrependido, desviando o olhar por ser incapaz de sustentar a sua pose de autoridade - ...Essas são as terras do meu pai e a temporada de caça está cancelada porque a gravidez da minha mãe está quase no fim... - Justificou.

\- E você acha que eu dou a mínima para o que o seu pai diz? - Gargalhou das palavras dela.

Os lábios de Sansa se entreabriram, chocada com o que ele dissera. Nunca conhecera ninguém ou ouvira falar de alguém que desobedecesse as ordens do Senhor Protetor do Norte. Até mesmo a Patrulha da Noite tem medo dele e ela não depende da vontade de Lorde Stark para continuar dona de suas terras, diferente daquele garoto que Sansa nem sabia quem era.

\- Por que está me levando pra ele, então? - O desafiou, sentindo-se corajosa.

\- Porque eu não posso matar a filha de Lorde Eddard Stark e esperar que sua ausência não seja notada - Disse com seriedade e aquela confissão fez Sansa se arrepiar. _Ele realmente é um demônio do Norte! _exclamou para si mesma em silêncio, enxergando borrado pelas lágrimas que se formaram - Se você chorar novamente dessa vez eu juro que a matarei e nem me importarei de quem você é filha! - O rapaz gritou, chacoalhando-a pelo braço.

A atitude fez com que Sansa soluçasse sendo que se ele não a tivesse agitado as lágrimas teriam caído em silêncio. A garotinha temia por sua vida. Nunca conhecera ninguém que morrera, nem mesmo um animal de estimação, mas ela estava familiarizada com o conceito e pra ela significava se afastar eternamente de tudo e de todos que ela amava. Até mesmo o pensamento de ser afastada de Arya eternamente a atormentava. _E o meu novo irmão ou irmã eu nunca o conhecerei! _este pensamento intensificou seus soluços.

\- Maldita menina! - Esbravejou, vendo que sua atitude não a silenciava. De modo a honrar com sua palavra, o rapaz se afastou de Sansa finalmente a libertando de seus dedos viciosos e ajeitando uma flecha em seu arco tornou a mirar nela - Pare de chorar!

Sansa berrava, incapaz de se controlar. Havia andado e corrido tanto desde o período da manhã com apenas o desjejum na barriga que sentia-se exausta. Desejava ter tirado o seu cochilo da tarde em sua confortável cama e enchido a sua barriga com bolos de limão e a única coisa que ela tinha ali era a presença de um demônio do Norte que desejava feri-la com sua flecha enfeitiçada que lhe roubaria a vida.

\- Eu não consigo! - Soluçou com dificuldade sua condição, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos - Eu quero ir pra casa... Tenho fome, sede e sono... - Reclamou.

O barulho da flecha sendo lançada para ela nunca fora ouvido. Até que o choro da menina se acalmasse nem mesmo a respiração do rapaz podia ser escutada. Quando Sansa finalmente parou de soluçar e apenas as lágrimas quentes ainda formavam caminhos em sua face ela ergueu o rosto e aquele garoto não estava em lugar nenhum que pudesse ser visto.

Com esta constatação ela não sabia se ficava ou não satisfeita. O demônio havia deixado-a para trás sem levar a sua vida, mas ele também era o único que parecia conhecer o caminho de volta para Winterfell. Sem saber se devia ou não seguir um caminho qualquer que a aproximasse mais de seu objetivo, Sansa se viu sucumbir ao cansaço, encontrando o lugar que parecesse ser mais confortável entre as raízes das árvores ao seu redor e ali, embolotada como se fosse realmente um filhote de lobo ela fez o seu ninho como um passarinho e ficou em silêncio, esperando que alguém a encontrasse, mas antes que sua espera chegasse ao fim ela adormeceu e quando acordou ela não estava mais naquele lugar.

A brisa carregada com cheiro de suor superior ao cheiro de grama a fez despertar de seu sono. Sansa sentia-se muito melhor comparado com antes de ter adormecido. Entretanto agora ela sentia quão pesados os seus olhos estavam pelo choro e sua garganta doía pelos nós que formara somada com a sede. A figura do demônio do Norte parecia ser parte de seus sonhos e não da realidade e ela teria de fato acreditado nisso se não estivesse sendo carregada por ele e seus olhos pálidos não estivessem depositados nela.

Se estivesse mais desperta teria gritado pela surpresa, mas estando ainda sonolenta a única coisa que fez foi corar inconscientemente.

\- Estamos indo pra casa? - Perguntou de forma dócil.

\- Pra sua casa - Concordou, com o semblante carregado. Era óbvio que ele desejava um pedido de desculpas, algo que Sansa não estava disposta a oferecer por não perceber o desejo dele que estava tão claro.

\- Falta muito para chegarmos? - Questionou, se movimentando no colo do rapaz para que pudesse voltar a andar.

\- Algumas milhas - Respondeu o garoto, colocando-a no chão - Beba isso - Ordenou, empurrando para ela o odre de água que carregava consigo - E depois coma isto - Continuou a lhe passar ordens, entregando-lhe uma romã das várias que ele havia colhido e guardado no bolso de sua capa, esclarecendo onde ele havia ido quando a deixara.

A ideia de encher o seu estômago vazio com qualquer coisa era muito tentador e receber uma fruta para saciar sua fome nunca antes fora tão bem vindo, principalmente após ter saciada a sua necessidade por líquido com aquela água pura que ele lhe entregara. Tendo matado a sede. Sansa esticou as mãos para trocar o odre pela fruta que lhe era ofertada quando o rapaz tirou a romã de seu alcance.

\- Primeiro diga algo para merecê-la - A provocou.

\- Obrigada, milorde - Agradeceu estampando um sorriso gentil nos lábios e fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça ao recordar das cordialidades que Septã Mordane lhe ensinara.

\- Você acha que um obrigado basta!? - O garoto exclamou com o rosto ruborizado.

\- Não basta? - Perguntou com ingenuidade.

O rapaz bufou.

\- Você roubou minha caça, me seguiu, fez birra apesar de eu estar te levando aos seus familiares, me fez procurar algo para que pudesse beber e comer e ainda por cima me fez te carregar durante um tempão por um longo trajeto e acha que um obrigado é o suficiente!? - A cada palavra o rapaz ficava ainda mais corado. _Ele deve sofrer de nervos_, analisou.

\- Sinto muito... - A menina gemeu, encarando os próprios pés envergonhada pela sua criancice, mesmo que ela tivesse só os seus sete anos e meio.

\- "Sinto muito senhor Ramsay, sou muito grata pelo o que tem feito por mim e por não ter tomado a minha vida mesmo que ela não mais me pertença" - Disse o garoto - Vamos, repita o que eu acabei de falar!

Sansa o obedeceu, estampando um pequeno sorriso no fim da frase. _Ramsay, o nome dele é Ramsay. _Se ela fosse um snark ou um gramequim ela poderia levar a vida dele agora. Quando recebeu a romã ao ser elogiada pelo seu bom comportamento ela não pensou duas vezes e abocanhou a fruta, sujando o seu rosto e suas mãos com o sumo do alimento. Sansa detestava comer romãs porque elas a sujavam muito, contudo agora ela não se importava com a limpeza, ela só queria colocar algo em sua barriga.

\- Você come como uma besta - Ramsay comentou, demonstrando ter prazer em observá-la comendo.

\- Eu não sou uma besta... - Sansa ofendeu-se profundamente e no mesmo instante parou de alimentar-se, jogando o que sobrara no chão e limpando as mãos na saia de seu vestido. Sentia-se satisfeita por ter ingerido algo, mas no fundo sabia que podia comer mais umas duas frutas da mesma até sentir-se satisfeita.

\- Se fosse uma serva minha eu a obrigaria a comer do chão o que desperdiçou - O garoto a repreendeu - E já lhe teria dado umas boas bofetadas por ter sido desrespeitosa.

Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram. Aquele rapaz não era cordial como os que conhecera e ela agradeceu com todo o ardor por ela não ser uma serva dele.

\- Você está toda suja - Observou o garoto. Esforçando-se o máximo para ser delicado embora o seu espírito estivesse longe de o sê-lo, ele limpou as manchas do suco da romã que estavam no rosto da menina com a manga de sua camisa.

Sansa não reclamou mesmo estando com as bochechas doloridas com a fricção do pano. Ela sabia que Ramsay estava tentando mostrar cordialidade e decidiu aturar aquilo, todavia recusou a agradecer o favor.

\- Quero ir pra casa... - Insistiu, não sabendo ao certo se era seguro falar.

O garoto franziu a testa, lançando um olhar frio para a sua companheira e então tomou-a pelo braço e voltou a traçar o caminho que supostamente a levaria de volta a Winterfell.

\- Está me machucando! - Queixou-se, lutando pela sua liberdade.

\- Você só reclama! - Disparou a acusação, soltando-a com impaciência.

\- E você só me fere! - Retrucou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a brotarem em seus olhos.

Ramsay umedeceu e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto a analisava friamente.

\- Que se dane você! - Foi a melhor resposta que ele conseguiu pensar.

Sansa podia se considerar vencedora, mas sentia-se derrotada pela ofensa que ele lhe direcionara. A garota não sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam, contudo ela tinha certeza que não eram boa coisa e que não seria apropriado perguntar.

Apesar do desentendimento entre ambos o rapaz não desistiu da ideia de cumprir o que determinara e em silêncio durante todo o restante do trajeto ele conduziu o caminho para a casa dela e Sansa o seguiu de perto.

Não foi preciso que ninguém dissesse que ela havia retornado para a segurança de seu lar. Quando estava a menos de trinta metros de distância do lugar onde ela havia buscado a bênção dos Deuses do Norte ela reconheceu a familiar coloração branca da árvore-coração do Bosque Sagrado.

\- De volta ao seu lar, criança chorona - Gargalhou com crueldade o seu guia parando de caminhar perante o represeiro, estudando o rosto ali esculpido.

\- Muito obrigada por me trazer de volta para os meus familiares, senhor! - Sansa exclamou, dominada pela felicidade que sentia ao retornar para o ambiente que estava familiarizada. Lembrando das cortesias que aprendera com Septã Mordane retirou o lenço azul que trazia ao redor do pescoço e o enfiou nas mãos do rapaz - Como prova de meu agradecimento, senhor - Sorriu o mais docemente que conseguia. Já não temia mais aquela figura que a levara até ali em segurança.

\- E o que devo fazer com este lenço, _milady_? - Ironizou as cortesias.

\- Amarrar em sua espada... ou em seu arco - Sugeriu com incerteza - Também pode usar como marcador de página.

Ramsay gargalhou com as ideias.

\- Veja: este pedaço de pano apenas me atrapalhará se eu o amarrar em minhas armas e não sou o tipo de pessoa que sente prazer em leitura - Informou - No entanto, você o oferta para mim como forma de agradecimento e por isso devo mantê-lo, mas não posso me satisfazer apenas com isso - Os olhos do rapaz voltaram a se dirigir para a árvore-coração - Dizem que os Deuses habitam estes velhos troncos. Você acredita nisso? - Recebendo a resposta positiva, ele continuou - Pois na frente de nossos Deuses, jure que quando chegar na idade apropriada se tornará minha noiva.

\- Você é um demônio? - A pergunta escapou de seus lábios. Ramsay esperava uma resposta e o que ela fez soara como um deboche - Se eu disser sim, você levará a minha alma? - O desespero a abateu mais uma vez naquele dia. Acreditara durante um bom tempo que aquela criatura era um demônio do Norte, porém quando ele não a devorou e ainda por cima a devolveu aos seus, Sansa se auto-repreendeu por tê-lo julgado mal e agora, bem, agora ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre a humanidade dele.

Ramsay abriu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Eu levarei sua alma mesmo que negue - Confessou - A única diferença é que se recusar a levarei agora e se aceitar darei um tempo para se despedir de sua família.

_Ele é um demônio! _Os lábios de Sansa abriram-se em espanto. Sempre sonhara em se casar com um príncipe e a perspectiva de ter uma criatura do Norte como marido lhe causava horrores.

\- E então, o que será? - O rapaz insistiu em saber.

\- Quando eu for maior - Respondeu por fim, com a voz não mais alta do que um sussurro.

\- Eu sei quem você é e onde você mora. Quando chegar na idade certa, Arya da Casa Stark eu virei buscá-la pessoalmente - Ramsay tomou a mão direita da garota nas suas e a ergueu a altura de seus lábios, depositando um beijo simples no dorso dela - Nos despedimos com essa promessa, então. Visto que gosta de guardar lembranças, fique com o meu anel - Retirando aquele aro dourado de seu próprio dedo o pôs no dedo anelar da garota - Quando for moça o suficiente o substituirei por um novo - Prometeu - Lembre-se de que este deve ser o nosso segredo e se contar a alguém pode ter certeza que tanto você quanto o seu confidente ficará em uma situação semelhante ao do cervo que você viu mais cedo naquele outro represeiro - Os lábios do rapaz se arquearam em um sorriso cruel.

Sansa puxou sua mão de volta para si e a segurou em seu colo, cambaleando para trás por sua própria segurança. Era uma péssima confidente, mas dessa vez seria o mais discreta possível. _Ele é um demônio que vive em minha floresta, ele saberá tudo o que faço e deixo de fazer_, estremeceu.

\- Agora vá - Ordenou.

Sem esperar uma nova ordem Sansa correu o máximo que podia. Estava fatigada pela jornada daquela manhã e seus passos eram bem mais lentos que o normal. Quando entrou dentro da fortaleza do castelo a garota percebeu que uma agitação ocorria ali e não era ela o motivo daquele caos. Diferente do que esperava a sua ausência não fora notada por ninguém, pois conforme descobriu mais tarde, algum tempo depois que ela saíra para rezar no Bosque Sagrado a sua mãe entrara em trabalho de parto, dando a luz ao quinto e último filho daquele casal Stark, que para o desprazer de Sansa não fora uma garota como queria e sim um menino batizado com o nome de Rickon.

Sobre o Demônio do Norte que encontrara naquele verão de 295 ela não voltara a pensar mais do que um par de vezes e nem revelara o fato de tê-lo conhecido para ninguém, tratando o ocorrido como um fruto de sua imaginação, embora tivesse o anel que pertencera à ele como recordação de sua promessa feita sob os olhos dos Deuses. Por sorte ou azar, o Demônio nunca viera clamar por ela e três anos mais tarde, em 298, ela de fato teve o seu sonho de infância realizado ao se ver noiva do príncipe Joffrey, o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono.

No dia em que embarcara com destino à Porto Real, Sansa ficara ansiosa pensando que a qualquer momento Ramsay apareceria e a levaria para o seu reino dentro das matas, mas isso não aconteceu. Talvez o nome errado que dera à ele de fato a ajudara a manter a sua alma até aquele momento, contudo qualquer que fosse a razão, ela manteve o anel que ele lhe presenteara junto a si por todos aqueles anos até que enfim eles se reencontraram no inverno de 303, quando ela tinha os seus dezesseis anos e ele os seus vinte e dois anos.

* * *

**N/A: **Este shipper quase não tem fãs por ser extremamente improvável e para alguns é grotesco pensar em Ramsay como parceiro romântico de qualquer personagem, mas eu não posso deixar de ser fortemente afetada por este casal.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e tenho de dizer que dedico esta fic à Tathiane Rodrigues de Souza, uma amiga mais do que especial que consegui convencer a shippar esses dois!  
Enfim, comentários são bem vindos! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Demônio do Norte**

Forte do Pavor - 298/299 DD.

_Arya Stark_... Durante cinco anos tudo o que fizera foi em nome daquela criaturinha maldita que atormentava os seus pensamentos desde então. Dona de cabelos vermelhos como sangue fresco, pele tão branca quanto a neve e olhos azuis como o céu do verão, Ramsay foi atraído por ela como um ser da escuridão é atraído para a luz. Ele sabia desde o primeiro momento que colocou os olhos sobre ela que esta seria a sua perdição. Em primeira instância ele tentou escapar do destino, mas então ela o seguiu e todos os seus planos mudaram. A menina deveria ter os seus sete/oito anos naquela época e era tão frágil quanto o bebê-cervo que caçara e esfolara com Fedor mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. _A pele dela teria feito uma capa melhor do que a daquele animal_, pensou quando enfim pôde estudá-la melhor. A ideia lhe era tentadora, de certo, mas não ousaria. Matar cervos e aves era uma coisa, matar humanos era algo totalmente diferente, conforme descobriu mais tarde.

De qualquer forma, Ramsay nunca se sentira tão desconfortável e contente em todos os seus quatorze anos de vida. Sendo um bastardo de uma mulher pobre com o altivo Lorde Bolton que se recusava a assumir sua paternidade, o rapaz cresceu selvagem no meio das matas e apenas dois anos antes de conhecer Arya ele foi privilegiado com a companhia de outro ser-humano que ao invés de educá-lo como se espera que faça com o filho de um senhor, Fedor ensinou ao seu pupilo sua própria cultura com origem no Norte da Muralha. Com isso, aos treze anos Ramsay deixara de matar inofensivos passarinhos e cãezinhos e passara a esfolar raposas, corsas e lobos. Fedor o parabenizava a cada emboscada bem sucedida, dizendo que o prazer maior estava em deixar as caças vivas enquanto o couro delas era retirado. _Você é um Bolton, mesmo que não seja em nome. O símbolo da sua Casa é um homem esfolado, você deve honrar as suas origens, Ramsay, só assim o seu pai irá olhar para você_, dizia Fedor.

Ramsay se agarrou à essas palavras e dedicou-se inteiramente à causa. Sendo um bastardo ele era privado da companhia de qualquer outra criança, até mesmo sua mãe o desprezava, vendo-o como o fruto de um estupro que lhe rendera uma indenização muito baixa. A mulher ficara satisfeita de ter recebido o moinho de presente do pai da criança, contudo sua progenitora julgava que merecia mais do que aquilo e sabia que Lorde Roose Bolton podia ter-lhe dado mais.

Com má fama pela sua descendência e por seu temperamento doentio, nenhuma menina da vizinhança podia se socializar com ele. Mesmo os garotos que podiam brincar com ele acabaram por descobrir que o melhor era deixá-lo só se não quisessem sofrer grandes perdas. Ramsay sofria muita violência por ser quem era e desde muito pequeno aprendera a se defender da forma mais eficiente possível: respondendo a violência com violência. Quando os seus supostos amigos vinham proferir ofensas contra ele, ele aturava tudo em silêncio, recusando-se a chorar mesmo quando seu corpo estava coberto por hematomas, porém quando estava sozinho na madrugada ele invadia a casa de seus agressores e de alguma forma sorrateira se vingava deles, sendo a maneira mais comum aleijar o pônei preferido de seus inimigos ou matar o cão de caça da família e deixar a carcaça para trás como um aviso. Claro que a culpa sempre caía sobre ele e os garotos aos poucos pararam de atormentá-lo acreditando que Ramsay fosse protegido pelos demônios do Norte. _Talvez ele até seja um deles. Dizem que a mãe do rapaz o concebeu no meio das matas e é lá que vivem os demônios..._ as especulações circulavam pela boca dos moradores da redondeza.

Foi graças à esse seu espírito de auto-defesa que ele mirou uma de suas flechas naquela garota que encontrara na Mata de Lobos. A menina o fizera perder sua caça e isso exigia uma vingança. Ele não a conhecia, mas sabia que todas as crianças eram iguais e iria realmente feri-la se Fedor não tivesse aparecido e o feito perceber quem ela realmente era. _Uma Stark_... Os Starks governaram o Norte por milhares de anos e continuavam a governar, sendo que esta Casa era superior até mesmo a de seu pai e era estranho que aquela criaturinha com todo o direito de desprezá-lo não o fizesse. Ela não sabia quem ele era e não parecia se importar com isso. Ela o temia, era fato, e ele não precisara fazer nada para amedrontá-la. O poder que ele exercia sobre ela alimentava o seu ego e o pensamento de criar um laço matrimonial com os Starks o divertiu. _Se eu me casasse com ela o meu poder seria maior do que o do meu pai_. Ramsay puxara a ambição de sua mãe e por esta razão não pôde deixar de concretizar o seu plano antes de se separar definitivamente da garota. _Quando ela estiver maior eu virei buscá-la e a forçarei a cumprir sua promessa_.

Entretanto, a lista de problemas a respeito de seu plano era enorme, como Fedor pontuara. Arya Stark era uma princesa que com apenas oito anos já conhecia muitas etiquetas, o suficiente para que ela educadamente o presenteasse com o seu lenço em forma de agradecimento a boa ação que fizera. A menina provavelmente deveria conhecer as letras e a História dos Sete Reinos, assim como deveria saber dançar, cantar e bordar. Quando ela fosse abençoada com o sangue da lua já deveria ser uma das jovens mais prendadas de todo o Norte, senão de todo Westeros. Por outro lado, Ramsay nunca pegara um livro em toda a sua vida, nem havia um objeto desse tipo em sua casa. Seu corpo vivia coberto com terra e sangue, mesmo que vestisse roupas de senhor. Ele também não dançava, não cantava, não tocava e também não podia se apegar aos treinamentos de cavaleiro como desculpa para a sua ignorância, porque ele não era escudeiro de nenhum senhor e não havia um mestre de armas para ensiná-lo a profissão. Ramsay só sabia utilizar o arco e flecha porque era a única arma que Fedor sabia utilizar. Como se tudo isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, não podia deixar de fora o fato dele ser uma pessoa concebida fora do casamento e sem amigos influentes para manipular Lorde Eddard Stark a aceitar a promessa que ele e Arya firmaram. Se essa situação continuasse, Ramsay sabia que a única alternativa seria fugir com a garota e então se casarem em segredo, o que resultaria nela sendo deserdada pela família e os dois vivendo em uma profunda miséria, algo bem diferente do que almejava. _Não, isso não acontecerá_, determinou, sentindo-se mais inclinado do que nunca a mudar o seu estilo de vida e o primeiro passo neste sentido aconteceu três meses após ele ter conhecido sua futura esposa.

A sua _tendência a maldade_, como sua mãe chamava, ficou conhecida por toda redondeza do moinho onde eles moravam o que despertou o sentimento fraternal de seu único irmão, filho legítimo de Lorde Roose Bolton e herdeiro direto ao Forte do Pavor. Fedor lhe confidenciara que nenhum Stark o aprovaria se ele não fosse educado como um perfeito cavalheiro e por isso Ramsay não hesitou em pedir para que Domeric o ensinasse as palavras, visto que nem mesmo a simplória de sua mãe as conhecia.

Domeric era um rapaz alto, esbelto e bem educado. Ramsay o invejava profundamente quanto mais o conhecia. O filho legítimo do Lorde Roose Bolton era o marido perfeito para a sua prometida, mesmo que ele também apresentasse aquela tendência a violência.

Durante suas aulas o seu meio-irmão tendia a perder facilmente a paciência com os erros que Ramsay cometia, batendo nele com uma vara que Domeric arranjara apenas para estas ocasiões. O bastardo no final de seis meses já era capaz de escrever cartas curtas e a pronunciar com perfeição diversas palavras que não conhecia ou eram carregadas com sotaque plebeu e dessa forma conseguia evitar as punições. Com mais dois anos de treino, em 297, o rapaz agora com os seus dezessete anos se tornara tão cordial quanto o próprio irmão, sabendo ler e escrever, dançar, cantar, tocar flauta e a montar com elegância, porém não a lutar com civilidade.

O convívio diário com Domeric teria despertado o seu sentimento fraternal se Ramsay não tivesse dado ouvidos aos conselhos de Fedor para a realização de seu objetivo de conseguir ter mais poder do que o pai. Portanto, não foi nem um pouco difícil assistir o irmão agonizar durante horas após ter bebido um chá de broto de tubérculos servido durante as lições no moinho. Sem deixar vestígios no corpo, a morte de Domeric foi determinada pelo Meistre do Forte do Pavor como uma doença rara da estação que a única ação foi ter afinado o sangue do rapaz a ponto de não ser mais espeço do que água.

Com o único filho legítimo morto, não demorou muito para que Ramsay fosse chamado e escoltado ao Forte do Pavor com o seu animal de estimação, Fedor.

Nas terras do pai ele foi tratado como o último herdeiro dos Bolton, mas sem o respeito de um filho concebido dentro do matrimônio. No Forte do Pavor, Ramsay ampliou o seu leque de amizade e montou a sua própria escolta pessoal intitulada como _Rapazes do Bastardo_, formada por garotos da redondeza sem nenhuma veia intelectual, fáceis de comandar e inclinados a violência. O único filho vivo de Lorde Bolton era visto como a autoridade máxima por essa armada que aumentava a cada ano que passava.

Como todo homem, Ramsay acabou por conhecer os prazeres das mulheres e não importava quantas tivesse nenhuma conseguia suprir a sua vontade de possuir a sua garota Stark. Em 298 ela já deveria estar na idade apropriada para ser trazida ao Forte do Pavor tivesse ela tido o seu sangue da lua ou não. Bonita, educada e de boa família, o rapaz não confiava em deixá-la solta por aí.

O seu pressentimento se mostrou certo quando a notícia de que Lorde Eddard Stark fora chamado para assumir o cargo de Mão do Rei chegou ao Forte do Pavor. Junto com essa notícia veio a complementação da mesma, dizendo que a caravana do Rei Robert I Baratheon deixaria Winterfell com rumo à Porto Real e levaria consigo o Senhor Protetor do Norte e suas duas filhas, Arya e Sansa, sendo que a última estaria noiva do Príncipe Joffrey.

Assim que ouvira a novidade Ramsay foi tomado por uma onda de ódio e sem pensar duas vezes cavalgou até Winterfell sozinho no meio da madrugada. A viagem que normalmente levaria uma semana durou um total de quatro noites e seu cavalo estava quase morto quando atingiu o Bosque Sagrado dos Starks. Havia sido ali que ele a vira pela última vez e fora ali que ele reconheceu a voz dela, agora mais madura, contudo o tom ingênuo ainda estava presente nas notas ditas. Ramsay teria feito a sua presença ser notada se a visão das tropas deixando Winterfell não tivesse tirado toda a sua vontade.

_Ela está indo embora, para o Sul... _A constatação da realidade caiu sobre ele como um balde d'água fria. Se ela fosse para Porto Real ela acabaria se envolvendo com alguém mais apropriado do que ele e a promessa que fizeram não seria nada mais do que uma memória de verão. Ramsay não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não sem antes tentar.

Com determinação ele guiou Sangue, o seu garanhão, pela extensão do cortejo. Ali ele viu o que pareceu ser a filha mais nova de Lorde Eddard cavalgando ao lado de quem julgou ser o bastardo Jon Snow. Os dois eram muito parecidos para ignorar o grau de parentesco, sendo ambos bem diferentes de sua Arya que tinha os traços dos Tully. Ramsay se frustrou ao não encontrar a sua prometida cavalgando ao lado dos irmãos. Pelo o que pôde perceber ela estava dentro de uma das carroças tendo uma conversa muito animada com os príncipes Baratheon, o que era estranho visto que era a irmã dela quem estava noiva. De qualquer forma, não era Arya quem ele procurava naquele momento e sim Lorde Eddard Stark. O Senhor Protetor do Norte era o único que podia ajudá-lo em sua ambição e impedir que aquela loucura continuasse.

Cavalgando para a frente da caravana, Ramsay encontrou o pai de sua prometida. Ao lado dele estava um homem robusto de idade próxima a de Eddard Stark. O homem era grande, tanto de largura quanto de altura e os seus cabelos e a sua barba eram negros como a noite. Não demorou muito para que o garoto o identificasse como o Rei Robert I Baratheon. Não sabia exatamente como se dirigir à eles, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente necessário. Uma vez que Arya estivesse em Porto Real ela seria facilmente vendida a um cavaleiro ou nobre senhor e todas as suas chances de clamá-la para si estariam perdidas para sempre. Lembrando-se das cortesias que Domeric o ensinara, Ramsay trotou seu cavalo para perto dos dois senhores e quando os alcançou cavalgou ao lado de Lorde Stark.

\- Vossa Graça. Lorde Stark - Os cumprimentou, interrompendo uma conversa sobre o passado dos dois senhores e ganhando a atenção deles para si.

\- Que criatura estranha é essa, Ned? - O Rei Robert questionou, analisando descaradamente o rapaz que se pronunciava.

\- Meu nome é Ramsay, Vossa Graça - Fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça - Sou filho de Lorde Roose Bolton - Apresentou-se.

\- O _bastardo _do velho Roose, heh? - Rei Robert se animou com a situação - Parece que a Muralha não é a única coisa congelada aqui no Norte, Ned. Se o Bolton estivesse no Sul o gelo do saco dele derreteria e em pouco tempo teria uma bela renca de filhos legítimos e outra de ilegítimos e não teria que pegar a última opção como herdeiro - Zombou.

\- O que deseja aqui, rapaz? - Lorde Stark interveio, tentando amenizar a hostilidade presente no ar.

Ramsay hesitou por um breve momento. Com as palavras do Rei o rapaz sentiu todo o peso de sua condição e de sua aparência cair sobre ele e perdeu a coragem que juntara para requirir o que era seu.

\- Primeiramente desejo parabenizá-lo por ter se tornado Mão do Rei, mas não é isso que me trouxe aqui. Lorde Stark, sei que seria de agrado do meu pai e também vosso se as nossas Casas se unissem em matrimônio - Disparou as palavras - Soube que vossa filha Sansa está prometida para o Príncipe Joffrey, entretanto não é a mão dela que desejo e sim de sua irmã, Arya.

A gargalhada do Rei Robert era estridente e a reação dele foi totalmente oposta a de Lorde Eddard. O Rei ouvira as palavras de Ramsay como uma piada enquanto para Lorde Stark aquilo soara como uma ofensa.

\- Roose sabe que está aqui? - Lorde Eddard questionou com o semblante franzido e a voz fria como lâmina.

Ramsay meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

\- Não, senhor.

\- Pois que continue assim. Retorne para Forte do Pavor imediatamente e fingirei que esta conversa nunca aconteceu - Lorde Stark o aconselhou.

\- Não posso. Não antes de ter a vossa palavra de que quando Arya chegar na idade apropriada vós dará a mão dela para mim - Insistiu.

\- Você é um Snow, garoto! - O Rei exclamou quando as gargalhadas chegavam próximas de um fim.

_Lorde Eddard Stark também tem um Snow, _desejou recordá-lo.

\- Meu pai deseja me reconhecer, Vossa Graça. Sou o único filho legítimo da Casa Bolton. Se Vossa Graça aceitar a minha causa isso poderá ser resolvido aqui e agora.

\- E o que Roose me dará em troca disso? - Rei Robert perguntou.

\- Fidelidade - Respondeu de imediato e então percebeu que havia agido mal.

\- Fidelidade, você diz. Por um acaso já não a tenho? - O semblante do Rei se fechou - Ou a Casa Bolton me vê como um Usurpador do Trono Targaryen? - A voz do locutor se agravava a cada palavra.

\- Tenho certeza que não foi isso que o rapaz quis dizer, Vossa Graça - Lorde Eddard interveio.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que o rapaz quis dizer, Ned - Rei Robert disse - Eu sei muito bem o que todos nos Sete Reinos pensam sobre o meu governo e é por isso que eu preciso de você, meu amigo - As palavras eram dirigidas para o Protetor do Norte.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Vossa Graça - Ramsay tentou se corrigir, mas foi em vão.

\- Avise ao seu pai, bastardo, que enquanto eu viver nenhuma legalização de seu nascimento lhe será dada! - Rosnou o Rei.

\- Lorde Stark - Voltou-se para a nova Mão do Rei, vendo-o como o seu último raio de sorte - Tenho certeza que o senhor pode fazer algo a respeito disso como a Mão do Rei. Eu vos peço, aceite-me como seu filho e me dê a mão de sua filha Arya - No fim o pedido pareceu mais uma súplica.

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, rapaz - Foi a resposta que obteve.

Naquele momento o garoto se sentiu impotente.

Estagnado pelo fracasso de seu plano o bastardo assistiu a caravana Baratheon-Stark disparar à frente dele. Ramsay havia acreditado que as suas palavras seriam suficiente para fazer o monarca legalizar o seu nascimento e o Senhor Protetor do Norte dar a mão de sua filha para ele. Os Bolton podiam não ser muito influentes como os Stark nem possuir tanto ouro quanto os Lannister, contudo sua Casa era uma aliada em potencial e iria provar o quão errados o Rei e Lorde Eddard estavam ao recusarem sua proposta.

Mesmo mais tarde naquele ano quando soube da morte do Rei e posteriormente da condenação da Mão do Rei por traição à Coroa o rapaz não se sentiu vingado. Havia mais coisas que ele poderia e deveria fazer e com um pouco de paciência o poder sobre Forte do Pavor se encontrou em suas mãos no momento em que Roose Bolton assim como outros senhores foram chamados por Robb Stark, o filho legítimo mais velho de Lorde Eddard que reunira as Casas juramentadas aos Starks de Winterfell para partirem para Porto Real e resgatarem o seu pai.

Com a saída de muitos cavaleiros e homens capacitados para a guerra, o Norte se encontrou frágil a qualquer ataque. Ramsay não perdeu a oportunidade, aumentando ainda mais o número de sua armada. Baseando-se em seu desejo de se tornar mais forte que seu progenitor e provar o erro que o pai de sua prometida cometeu ao recusar a sua honrada proposta de matrimônio, ele voltou-se contra a Casa Hornwood ao saber que Lorde Halys e seu herdeiro Daryn caíram durante as batalhas do Jovem Lobo.

Invadir a fortaleza Hornwood fora algo fácil e simples, porém convencer a viúva Donella a ceder todas as suas posses voluntariamente à ele não fora nada agradável. A mulher recusava a doar os seus bens para um bastardo que não fosse o filho ilegítimo de seu finado marido. Para solucionar o problema e ter o que almejava, Ramsay desposou a viúva e o preço que a mulher pagou por sua língua foi a morte. O demônio, como ela o chamara, a trancafiou em seus aposentos após a lua de mel e, privada de receber visitas, alimentos e água, em poucos dias ela pereceu e a cena que encontraram foi de uma mulher definhada que arrancara os próprios dedos no desespero de se alimentar.

\- Você deve entender, Fedor - Confidenciou ao homem - Se minha esposa estiver viva não poderei me casar com minha prometida.

O episódio em Hornwood só serviu para que a fama de Ramsay se espalhasse e chegasse aos ouvidos de Bran Stark, que na ausência do pai e do irmão se tornou responsável pelas questões do Norte, mesmo que ele só tivesse sete anos e fosse quebrado. A mando do Senhor de Winterfell, Sor Rodrik Cassel marchou com seus homens para cima do bastardo Bolton.

Foi durante uma de suas caçadas que consistia em libertar uma de suas prisioneiras de Hornwood e persegui-la para posteriormente estuprá-la e matá-la que Sor Rodrik Cassel o encontrou, logo após Fedor ter se satisfeito com o cadáver ainda quente da filha do ferreiro de Hornwood. Trocando a identidade com o seu fiel amigo, Ramsay conseguiu manter-se vivo, diferente de Fedor que fora assassinado pela sua atrocidade por se apresentar como seu senhor.

Aprisionado por Sor Rodrik, Ramsay foi levado para Winterfell sob o pseudônimo de Fedor. O que deveria ser algo ruim acabou por se tornar perfeito para o seu plano. No castelo onde Arya nascera ele conhece dois de seus irmãos e não sente a mínima vontade de lhes fazer mal, embora a possibilidade de realizar suas atrocidades estivesse presente. Lá ele acaba também descobrindo a respeito da execução de Lorde Eddard e o fato das duas filhas dele estarem presas na capital como garantia de que o Norte não se levantará contra a Coroa, isto é, a Coroa dos Lannister, visto que cinco reis se auto proclamaram ao mesmo tempo, sendo Robb Stark um deles.

_Robb Stark, o Rei do Norte. Isso significa que agora Arya é uma verdadeira princesa e que se os seus irmãos vierem a morrer sem deixar herdeiros ela será a Rainha do Norte, logo se eu me casar com ela, serei o seu Rei. _Ramsay pensa consigo mesmo e sente o corpo estremecer mediante o poder imaginado. Embora não tivesse sentido a morte de Fedor, em momentos como este ele sentia a falta de um amigo que o entendesse e que pudesse conversar sobre suas constatações.

Como se os deuses tivessem atendido ao seu pedido em uma quinzena desde a sua chegada, Winterfell foi invadido pelos homens de ferro comandados por Theon Greyjoy, filho de Lorde Balon Greyjoy que se nomeou Rei das Ilhas de Ferro e que durante anos deixou o único filho vivo como _protegido_ de Lorde Eddard.

Com Sor Rodrik e seus homens combatendo os homens de ferro que dominaram a Praça Torrhen, Winterfell é um alvo fácil e não resiste aos homens de Theon Greyjoy. Até mesmo Bran Stark se rende e entrega a fortaleza de sua Casa para evitar que mais de seu povo seja morto pelos invasores.

Ramsay, apresentando-se como Fedor é o primeiro a jurar lealdade a causa de Theon depois que ele o liberta do calabouço onde havia sido trancafiado. Mesmo sobre todos os avisos recebidos de Meistre Luwin, o auto intitulado _Príncipe de Winterfell_ passa a confiar mais no ex-prisioneiro dos Starks do que em seus próprios homens e esta confiança fica ainda mais evidente quando Bran, seu irmão caçula Rickon e dois de seus empregados desaparecem em uma madrugada.

Acatando os conselhos de Fedor, Theon assassina duas crianças locais com o porte físico e a idade semelhante ao dos Starks fugitivos e as esfola para evitar o reconhecimento. Porém, para que a mentira fosse consolidada foi necessário que o invasor de Winterfell matasse três de seus homens que sabiam da verdade e a culpa do crime caiu sobre o mestre dos canis de Winterfell que foi executado pelos homens de ferro.

As ações de Theon despertam a atenção dos nortenhos que ficaram para manter a paz no território, fazendo com que esquecessem das maldades cometidas por Ramsay Snow. Nesta situação, o bastardo que se intitulava como Fedor ganha vantagens absurdas em sua missão de vida. Ele e Theon eram os únicos que sabiam a verdade sobre os Stark que permaneceram em Winterfell e Ramsay possuía homens o suficiente para derrubar os homens de ferro e procurar aquelas duas crianças e mantê-las em segurança no Forte do Pavor para o Jovem Lobo em troca da mão de Arya, claro que depois que ele tivesse o que desejava os irmãos caçulas de Arya viriam a ter a mesma doença que o seu irmão desenvolvera e acabariam tendo uma triste morte na infância, assim como Robb Stark quando retornasse da guerra.

Aproveitando o fato dos nortenhos estarem ameaçando a formar cerco no castelo onde ele se encontrava, Ramsay sugere a Theon que o deixe partir para o Forte do Pavor e lhe traga homens fieis para manter Winterfell em suas mãos. Relutante, Theon se agarra neste raio de esperança para manter a conquista e permite que seu fiel conselheiro parta.

Quando Ramsay chega a fortaleza de seu pai acaba descobrindo que todos os _garotos do bastardo_ que havia saqueado Hornwood junto à ele e que permaneceram vivos haviam retornado para casa e estavam realmente surpresos ao encontrá-lo são e salvo. Sem ter tempo a perder com as histórias de sua aventura e ameaçando esfolar até o último membro da família de seus homens que se voltassem contra ele, ele parte em direção à Winterfell vestindo sua armadura carmesim para que não fosse reconhecido.

_Foi aqui que a conheci_, Ramsay constatou enquanto trotava com sua tropa no meio da mata de lobos para não chamar a atenção de soldados nortenhos e das Ilhas de Ferro. Em sua cabeça casar-se com aquela garota que lhe fora prometida perante os deuses antigos seria a realização de seu sonho de supremacia. Ele não a amava, isso era verdade, ele nunca havia conhecido o amor e sabia que se ela fosse de uma outra família ou tivesse uma condição inferior a dele, ele nunca a olharia duas vezes. _Talvez a montasse e se fosse uma boa caça daria o seu nome a um de meus cães e esta seria a maior honra que conseguiria de mim_, pensou consigo mesmo. Felizmente para Arya a situação dela era favorável aos planos dele e ele faria de tudo para manter as coisas como eram.

Seguindo o caminho que traçara com Arya alguns anos atrás e que a levara direto para casa, Ramsay logo pôde avistar o vislumbre de homens trajando suas pálidas armaduras montando acampamento ao redor dos muros das terras do Jovem Lobo. Com a sua presença anunciada com o tinir de espadas desembainhadas, o bastardo reconheceu o líder daqueles homens.

\- Sor Rodrik Cassel - O saudou, meneando a cabeça em um cumprimento.

O cavaleiro, sentindo-se contente por receber o apoio de mais uma Casa para a reconquista das terras de seu Senhor, estendeu a mão para dar-lhe as boas vindas com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas antes que qualquer saudação deixasse os seus lábios seu braço fora arrancado na altura da omoplata.

Tivesse sido qualquer outro cavaleiro que o recebesse, Ramsay teria se comportado como um verdadeiro Lorde. Entretanto, fora Sor Rodrik o responsável e ele não podia simplesmente perdoá-lo pelos infortúnios que lhe causara ao matar o seu Fedor e trancafiá-lo como um prisioneiro em Winterfell, ainda que isso tivesse lhe trazido mais vantagens que desvantagens.

Seus homens percebendo o conflito que acabara de ser criado, desembainharam suas próprias armas e atacaram sem nenhum pingo de civilidade os nortenhos que se reuniram para afastar os inimigos das Ilhas de Ferro. Em menos de dois pares de horas a grama amarelada pela presença do outono se tornara vermelha com os pigmentos vindos do sangue dos derrotados.

Ramsay, para provar sua lealdade à Theon ofereceu a cabeça de Sor Rodrik e de mais dois distintos cavaleiros para os homens de ferro que permaneciam do outro lado dos fortes portões da fortaleza. O herdeiro de Balon Greyjoy aceitou aquele presente como prova de confiança e ordenou que os seus homens permitissem que a tropa vinda do Forte do Pavor pudesse entrar. No entanto, o bastardo revelou a quem ele realmente era leal e assim que retirou seu elmo exigiu de seus homens a cabeça dos invasores, exceto a de Theon Greyjoy, que seria o seu novo brinquedinho como recompensa ao tempo que ele gastou sendo dele.

Até aquele momento, os planos de Ramsay se mostraram infalíveis. Dentro de si o bastardo da Casa Bolton acreditava que estava tomando o caminho correto e era por isso que estava sendo abençoado pelos Deuses Antigos. Para sua felicidade, esse seu pensamento foi comprovado quando o seu pai anunciou o retorno para o Norte. Agora era a hora do garoto concebido na floresta mostrar para todos que ele não era o demônio que todos pensavam que fosse. Entretanto a curiosidade a respeito dos demônios é que a natureza deles não se pode mudar por mais que eles se esforcem para isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Só posso dizer uma coisa: este shipper é canon! Melhor mudança feita por D&amp;D, apesar de achar que podia ter sido um pouco menos violento o relacionamento deles...  
Sobre a fanfic, tentei unir acontecimentos originais com fictícios nesse capítulo para justificar os próximos, o que explica um pouco a minha demora para atualizar. Vou me esforçar para não demorar tanto mais, mas não posso prometer nada a não ser capítulos de qualidade!

Apesar de estar tarde, agradeço a todos os comentários que recebi e nada me agradaria mais do que receber novos! :)

Fic-Trailer feito pela Tathi: watch?v=4jSyA9QGY1U


	3. Chapter 3

**Demônio do Norte**

Forte do Pavor - 299 DD.

\- Theon Greyjoy, o Príncipe de Winterfell - Ramsay zombou de sua nova distração nas masmorras do Forte do Pavor - Gosta do título, não gosta? - Questionou, brincando com uma pequena lâmina que ele mesmo afiara alguns minutos atrás.

Ali, no lugar mais escuro e sombrio de toda a fortaleza que pertencia ao seu pai, apenas as sombras apareciam para ser suas companheiras. Até mesmo os carrascos preferiam ter uma companhia mais agradável quando iam realizar interrogatórios, mas para Ramsay as sombras nunca o incomodaram, o que o fazia se questionar em alguns momentos se ele não era de fato um demônio como todos pensavam que ele fosse.

\- N-não, milorde... - O prisioneiro resmungou.

\- Não, milorde... - Ramsay o imitou - De qual título gosta, então? - Perguntou, se aproximando perigosamente do homem acorrentado e deslizando lentamente o gume não afiado da adaga no peito desnudo de seu prisioneiro.

\- F-Fedor, senhor - Respondeu Theon Greyjoy.

Sim, ele era o seu Fedor. Não o original, mas dava para o gasto e era mais útil que o primeiro. Durante meses ele fora torturado até perder todas as camadas de sua arrogância. Aquela criatura não era nem mesmo a sombra do homem que fora um dia. _Eu fiz um bom trabalho_, gabou-se ao contemplar Fedor. Vários dedos das mãos e dos pés lhe foram arrancados e quase todos os dentes da boca, até mesmo o seu pênis fora cortado, o que Ramsay chamou de _pequena alteração_. E Theon Greyjoy não fora o primeiro a ter o sexo alterado em suas mãos. Um ano antes ele comprara uma prostituta que já não trazia mais lucro ao seu antigo senhor e Petyr Baelish pareceu aliviado com a negociação, diferente daquela mulher. Ele a cortara, mutilara, esfolara e por fim quando enjoou dela a caçara, mas ela não foi uma boa caça e por isso o seu nome não foi utilizado no batismo de uma de suas cadelas; ele nem mesmo se lembrava o nome daquela maldita.

\- Então, Fedor, você vai me dizer por que está aqui? - Perguntou com ingenuidade, fingindo desconhecer o teor da situação.

O seu prisioneiro estava amarrado na cruz do homem esfolado, um lugar em que ele não voltara por mais de dois meses. Ramsay pensou que o havia transformado em seu servo mais leal, no entanto isso se mostrou falso.

\- P-porque eu fui mau com o meu mestre - Gaguejou o prisioneiro.

Ramsay parou de percorrer o peito de Fedor com a lâmina e a deixou perigosamente posicionada no lugar onde ficava o coração dele. Seus grandes olhos acinzentados se fixaram no rosto do homem.

\- E eu não tenho sido um bom mestre, Fedor? - Forçou a ponta de seu punhal, arrancando sangue do prisioneiro que gemeu em resposta a ação.

\- S-sim, mestre! Tem sido um bom mestre! - Respondeu com pressa e Ramsay soube que ele falava a verdade. Havia quebrado tanto Theon Greyjoy que ele não parecia conhecer outra vida que não fosse a de Fedor e acreditava piamente que o seu amo era a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. Ramsay não pôde evitar e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Então, meu bom Fedor, irá me responder por que fez o que fez? - Afastou a lâmina e lambeu o sangue que a manchava.

\- Seu pai me ordenou... - Murmurou a resposta, mantendo o olhar apavorado no punhal - Ele pediu informações sobre os dois Starks e eu tive que contar..! Eu pensei... - Não conseguiu terminar o raciocínio, porque Ramsay o interrompeu.

\- Mas era o nosso segredinho, Fedor... - Ele fazia questão de mencionar o novo nome de seu servo para que ele sempre se lembrasse de quem era - Você me jurou que não contaria a ninguém que deixou aquelas dois fedelhos fugir - O lembrou.

\- Mas foi o seu pai quem perguntou! - Ressaltou em desespero - Seu pai!

\- Você me decepcionou... - Meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo - Eu fui bem claro sobre _ninguém_ saber sobre isso... _Ninguém_ que não fosse você e eu... E você me prometeu...

\- Foi seu pai, senhor! Lorde Bolton é de confiança! Eu pensei que o segredo estivesse seguro com ele! - Fedor começou a chorar e cada sílaba soava tremida. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.

\- _Ninguém _é de confiança. Ninguém que não seja _eu_. E sabe por que eu sou de confiança, Fedor? - Questionou, voltando a mirar o punhal para o homem esfolado.

\- S-sim, mestre...

\- Me diga o por quê - Ordenou.

\- P-porque o senhor mantém as suas p-palavras... - Gaguejou com os olhos marejados.

\- Isso, mesmo, Fedor. Eu mantenho as minhas palavras e já que você não mantém as suas, ponha a língua para fora - Posicionou a lâmina deitada no lábio inferior de seu brinquedo.

\- M-mestre... Por favor... - Implorou.

Ramsay se afastou com o semblante entristecido.

\- Tem razão. Eu não devo fazê-lo - Meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo - Você não tem culpa de dizer o que meu pai quer ouvir - Deu as costas ao prisioneiro e andou dois passos para trás - No entanto... - Parou o caminhar - Você tem culpa de dar ouvidos para quem não sou eu! - Exclamou e tornou a voltar-se para Fedor e sem pensar duas vezes passou a sua arma na orelha direita do rapaz, arrancando-a em um golpe limpo - Que isso sirva de lição, Fedor! Eu sou um amo justo e você me tem serventia, mas torne a ouvir alguém além de mim e arranco a sua outra orelha seguida de sua vida! - Seus olhos claros ficaram quase tão brancos quanto de sua órbita ocular tamanha era a sua fúria.

O grito que Fedor soltou foi tão alto que Ramsay se sentiu incapaz de ouvir a si mesmo e para silenciar o seu servo recolheu o membro recém-cortado e o inseriu na boca da criatura com tamanha brutalidade que por um segundo pensou que ele iria engasgar com a própria orelha.

\- Cale-se! - Gritou com tanta histeria quanto o mutilado - Vou esperar que se acalme e mais tarde virei soltá-lo! Relembre-se da lição que aprendeu hoje!

Irritado com a atitude de Fedor, Ramsay deixou o calabouço. Com aquela pequena informação solta todo o seu plano fora por água abaixo. Seu pai iria usar a fuga dos Starks ao seu favor e poderia ele mesmo vir a se casar com a sua prometida, visto que Lorde Roose Bolton era viúvo. Nenhum de seus homens que mandara ao encalço dos garotos retornaram, pois sabiam que se voltassem com as mãos vazias iriam ser esfolados vivos. Já fazia tanto tempo que qualquer rastro já estaria submerso pela neve. _Eu mesmo deveria ter ido_, amaldiçoou-se por ter colocado suas esperanças nas mãos daqueles cretinos.

\- Já acabou com a sua festinha, Ramsay? - A voz de seu pai ecoou pelo corredor estreito da escadaria que ligava o Forte do Pavor com as masmorras.

Ramsay estagnou no lugar. Havia sangue em suas mãos e em seu rosto. Não era a forma mais elegante para se apresentar perante o seu progenitor.

\- Sinto pela minha aparência, pai - Desculpou-se, fazendo uma pequena reverência irônica.

O semblante de Lorde Bolton se fechou. Ramsay sabia que ele detestava quando era chamado de pai pelos seus lábios bastardos.

\- Você sabe que não aprovo a forma que tem tratado Theon Greyjoy - O repreendeu.

\- Fedor - O corrigiu em desafio.

Lorde Bolton o estudou com cautela.

\- Tenho assuntos sérios a tratar com você. Mas primeiro vá se vestir de forma apropriada. Não é porque é um bastardo Bolton que pode vestir-se de sangue - Deu-lhe as costas após a última ofensa.

Depois de tantos anos, a palavra "bastardo" não deveria ter tanto poder sobre si e mesmo assim fazia com que se sentisse fraco. _Eu deveria ser legitimado; sou o único filho vivo desse velho, eu garanti o que é meu por direito e no entanto... no entanto... _Ramsay cerrou o punho utilizando toda a sua força e só suavizou os dedos quando sentiu o seu sangue escorrer por eles. Não importava o que fazia, ele nunca ganhava o reconhecimento de seu progenitor. _Eu esfolo homens como os Bolton, eu tenho o sangue dele, eu trago honra à sua Casa... Por que eu não posso pertencer à ela!?_ Suas lembranças remeteram à quatro anos atrás, quando Lorde Eddard Stark e o então Rei, Robert I Baratheon recusaram o reconhecimento de seu nascimento. _Ambos estão mortos_, se recordou. _E Arya está desaparecida_. Este tinha sido o relato que veio da Capital. Apenas a filha mais velha do antigo Protetor do Norte estava sob a proteção dos Lannister e Ramsay não se importava se ela vivia ou morria. _Talvez Arya esteja vindo para o Norte a procura de seu lar. Talvez ela venha até mim e nós enfim possamos nos casar_. Ele gostaria disso. Esfregaria o seu novo título à todos que o desafiaram e sentiu-se esquentar com este pensamento. Ele ainda tinha o lenço azul que lhe fora dado preservado dentro de um livro como ela sugerira e esperava que a garota ainda tivesse o seu anel dourado. _Ela me chamou de demônio e não importa quanto tempo passe, um demônio sempre toma o que é seu_. Dito isso para si mesmo ele acalmou os seus nervos e foi para o seu quarto fazer o que lhe foi ordenado e então seguiu para o salão de seu castelo, onde encontrou o seu pai se servindo de uma taça de vinho.

\- Me pareço mais como um Lorde agora, meu pai? - Perguntou com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto.

\- Você não é um Lorde, é um bastardo - Disse, bebendo o vinho de sua taça.

_\- _Por enquanto -_ C_ompletou a frase, decidido a não se importar com os comentários do pai apesar de na realidade não só se importar como também se incomodar. Ramsay se serviu de uma taça de vinho tal como o pai e bebeu mais da metade em apenas um gole.

\- Espera que eu lhe considere um Bolton depois do que fez com Theon? - A voz de Roose era fria como o inverno.

\- Ele era o meu prisioneiro e o esfolei como prega o brasão dos Bolton - Respondeu dando de ombros e finalizando a bebida em sua taça.

\- O brasão da minha Casa, não da sua - O pai o recordou - Theon era um prisioneiro valioso e eu precisava dele inteiro para negociar com Baloon Greyjoy. Robb Stark me mandou para o Norte para garantir os seus domínios e agora não tenho nada para ofertar ao _Rei_ das Ilhas de Ferro.

\- Eu já negociei com Lorde Baloon e ele recusou - Informou.

\- Você entrou em contato com ele sem o meu consentimento!? - Roose exaltou-se perante a afronta.

\- Você me fez Castelão do Forte do Pavor e eu agi! - Ramsay rebateu.

Os olhos de seu progenitor o fuzilaram e Ramsay sentiu-se na obrigação de desviar o próprio olhar para que a situação não saísse ainda mais de seu controle. Isso de nada adiantou, pois Lorde Bolton se pôs em pé e encurtou a distância que os separavam, segurando o seu rosto com garras de ferro para obrigá-lo a fazer contato visual.

\- Eu tive de me esgueirar pelo Norte para passar pelos Greyjoy. Eu precisava de Theon e você o tratou como um de seus brinquedos! - O condenou.

\- Theon era o nosso inimigo... - Murmurou como uma criança rebelde que sabia que estava indo além do ponto de segurança - Mas Fedor nunca nos trairá.

\- Eu coloquei muita confiança em você... - Roose meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo e retirou sua mão do rosto do filho, dando-lhe as costas e tornando a saborear o seu vinho - Você nem mesmo foi capaz de encontrar os irmãos mais novos do Rei do Norte.

Ramsay precisou respirar profundamente para manter o estado de espírito inalterado.

\- Coloquei os meus melhores homens a procura do rapaz e espero que eles retornem com eles vivos - Comentou, tornando a encher sua taça.

\- Eu os quero mortos - Roose informou, girando sobre os calcanhares para virar-se para Ramsay - Colocarei os meus próprios homens à procura deles.

\- Pai? - Ramsay arregalou os olhos com a confissão - Robb Stark não ficará satisfeito com esta decisão.

\- Robb Stark - Roose analisou o filho antes de continuar e pareceu que sua lealdade estava sendo estudada - Robb Stark já pensa que os irmãos estão mortos - Anunciou - E o Jovem Lobo não será Rei por muito mais tempo. Firmei um acordo com os Lannister que nos favorecerá no futuro.

\- Somos nós de novo? - Ramsay abriu um sorriso amarelo.

\- _Se_ você conquistar Fosso Cailin das mãos dos Greyjoy. Leve quantos homens precisar e a sua _criatura_, talvez ela possa ser tão útil quanto sugere - Recomendou.

\- E o que ganharei com isso? - Perguntou, sentindo que poderia haver uma oportunidade para si.

\- Se tiver sucesso, talvez eu reconsidere sua posição.

Aquela promessa lhe soou promissora e foi inevitável conter o sorriso de orelha a orelha que estampou em seu rosto.

\- Pai... - Começou, mas foi interrompido.

\- Robb Stark não deve saber de meus planos por enquanto. Ele não deve desconfiar de minha lealdade. Irei cavalgar para As Gêmeas onde Edmure Tully deverá desposar uma garota Frey e quando eu retornar, eu espero que o Norte seja nosso - Avisou - Você já pode se retirar agora.

Ramsay fez conforme lhe foi ordenado, mas antes virou a sua taça de vinho, sentindo o vinho anestesiar suas emoções. No dia seguinte o seu pai caminhou para o seu destino e ele para o seu próprio, reunindo cerca de quarenta homens armados e Fedor. Se o seu plano desse certo aquela quantidade de soldados seria o suficiente.

Sabendo que o seu último aviso ao seu prisioneiro tinha funcionado, ele vestiu Fedor de Theon Greyjoy, dando-lhe uma armadura com o brasão de sua antiga Casa e um estandarte com o símbolo da Lula Gigante estampado. A missão de seu servo era entrar no Fosso Cailin como um mensageiro dos Bolton e pedir para que eles se rendessem aos nortenhos e então todos eles seriam perdoados. A proposta não deveria ser negada, visto que há vários meses os homens que ali estavam passavam fome e frio, pois nenhuma outra tropa além da primeira viera fortalecer o local conquistado. Ramsay esperou do amanhecer até quase o anoitecer o retorno de Fedor e quando ele estava quase desistindo e preparando os seus homens para o ataque, Fedor ressurgiu por detrás da amurada dizendo que os homens de ferro aceitaram a negociação. Ramsay rejubilou-se e utilizando a postura do Lorde que era, mesmo que só em teoria, avançou para o encontro fatídico e deu o perdão que lhe competia, esfolando todos os invasores ainda vivos e deixando as carcaças mutiladas a mercê dos corvos.

Dois meses após a sua conquista, Lorde Roose Bolton, agora Protetor do Norte por um decreto assinado pelo Rei Joffrey I Baratheon, retornou para o Forte do Pavor e fez o que prometera, dando uma das maiores alegrias ao filho ao trazer consigo o reconhecimento real que fazia dele um Bolton e não mais um Snow. Diferente do que Ramsay esperava, seu pai não voltara a contrair núpcias com uma Stark e sim com uma garota Frey tão gorda quanto uma égua prenha que valera o seu peso em ouro. E junto com as novidades visíveis, anunciara que o filho também voltaria a se casar e para aumentar ainda mais a sua alegria, seria com a sua prometida de anos atrás, Arya Stark, que dentro de uma quinzena estaria esperando por ele em Winterfell.

\- Aparentemente ela estava sobre os cuidados do Mindinho este tempo todo - Roose comentara - Os Lannister fazem questão desta união para que o domínio do Norte seja oficializado à nosso favor e para que a paz do Rei seja instaurada aqui.

\- Se é o que insiste, pai, é meu dever como um Bolton fazê-lo.

Na frente do pai, Ramsay não demonstrara nenhuma emoção que não a da servidão, mas quando se encontrou sozinho aquela noite ele se permitiu depois de anos contemplar aquele delicado tecido azulado que lhe fora ofertado. _Finalmente todas as peças do tabuleiro estão se movendo ao meu favor. Serei nomeado Lorde de Winterfell, sendo legitimado como um Bolton e tendo a minha prometida em meus braços. _A sua felicidade foi tamanha que na manhã seguinte, depois de anos ele realizara um sacrifício em nome dos Antigos Deuses perante uma Árvore-Coração como um agradecimento pelas bênçãos que estava recebendo.


End file.
